


The Red Demon

by Onebrightday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sasuke feels guilty, Sasuke starts out sad and depressed, Time Travel, but just a little bit, but things are gonna get better for him!!, don't worry Sasuke is 21 in this, lots of mentions of blood, you can skip over it if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onebrightday/pseuds/Onebrightday
Summary: "Who are you?" asks the Nidaime of the stranger kneeling in the grass, face painted with blood and red eye spinning."They call me the Red Demon."Sasuke ran away when the war ended. Four years later he finds himself flung into the past by a strange seal. A past where the Nidaime Hokage is still alive and offering him a place in the village he abandoned. He doesn't want to go, but... what else is there? So he follows the Nidaime and doesn't regret it for a second. Especially not when he goes from calling him Nidaime to just Tobirama.
Relationships: (one-sided) Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, (unrequited) Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 31
Kudos: 242





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a ridiculously uncommon pairing, but those lines from the description just popped into my head. So... here we are, hope you like it :)

When Kaguya is sealed and Uchiha Madara is dead Sasuke watches Naruto say goodbye to a father he hardly knew. Watches him cry and babble on as the Edo Tensei is released. Watches, and feels his chest ache. And suddenly he knows, with perfect clarity. He loves him. And probably always has, in his own twisted violent way. He wants to fall to his knees with the weight of it. Sees the pain Naruto is in and thinks _Have I done that? Is that all I've ever done to him? Make him hurt?_ And he knows that is true as well.

All of the things he hastily planned to do after this battle fall away and... _No more. I won't let him hurt anymore because of me._

The Sage of the Six paths asks about the answer to his question. Asks what Naruto will do, and what he will do. Sasuke doesn't know what Naruto said but there's no doubt it's what he's always said. The Sage tells them that in order to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi he and Naruto need to perform the sign for rat simultaneously. And then he turns to him. 

"Now then, the rest is up to you, Sasuke."

He thinks of Sakura who he cares for in his own way. Who he feels something for, but it's nothing like this. Sasuke loves Naruto. How has he not seen it before now? He feels it in every part of his tired and aching body. And he knows he can never have him. And even if he could... He doesn't deserve all that light, not after all the pain he's put him through. Not after Naruto chased him, and begged him, and called him brother. And didn't the Sage say they were brothers, that their souls have always been connected that way? And maybe that makes it worse. No, he can never have this.

"I'll tell you. But only after the infinite Tsukuyomi is released." He says it quietly and keeps himself from looking at Naruto. The Sage nods and Naruto jumps over to stand in front of him. He keeps his eyes on Naruto's hands as he brings them up to form the sign. Sasuke mirrors him and the branches around them begin to shake and fall to the ground, the people in the cocoons are freed and they blink up at the sun. 

Sasuke lets his hands fall to his sides. He feels like shaking, like disappearing without saying another word. But, he looks up. Naruto's gaze is steady, determined, and it doesn't leave Sasuke's face. He doesn't speak, only waits. And he is struck again with another realization. That this isn't the obnoxious and hyperactive kid who was his best friend. This is the strong and kind man that Uzumaki Naruto has become.

He feels the corner of his mouth tilt up in just the tiniest hint of a smile, and it's a sad one. He feels himself take a breath, which is just a little bit shaky, and he meets Naruto's gaze and speaks in a quiet voice, just for them.

"I'm sorry." This isn't an apology for the sins of the future, but for the ones of the past, and Naruto's eyes soften. "I'm sorry for making you chase me. You won't have to anymore." And now there's hope in his eyes and Sasuke almost wants to change his mind. Almost. "There is no more revenge left for me to take. But I cannot return to the village." The determination is back in Naruto's eyes and he opens his mouth to speak but Sasuke is continuing. 

"There are things I have done which cannot be forgiven. Which I cannot forgive myself for." Naruto's eyes drift over to the side, where Kakashi is leaning against Sakura. Sasuke shakes his head just slightly, "No." and Naruto's eyes snap back to him, his brow furrowed in confusion. "There are things I have done to you which I cannot forgive myself for."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" 

That sad almost-smile is back and he shakes his head again. He takes a step back and glances over at the Sage. And Sasuke can see that he knows. Knows what he feels and what he's about to do. He looks back at Naruto and speaks so that Kakashi and Sakura can hear him.

"You won't hear from me again. I won't cause any more trouble for you or the village. Don't try to follow me. Don't try to find me." Naruto is looking at him sharply and he stops.

"I won't let you run away like that." He says and it's almost a growl.

Sasuke feels his chest ache. _He wants me_. And then... No. He wants his best friend. His brother. And I can't ever be that. So he steels himself and keeps going. 

"There is no going back for me. Not anymore." He takes another step backward. "Have a good life, Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you always thought I was."

And then he's turning away. Turning his back on the man he has always loved and yes, running away. He hears Naruto yell his name, angry and kind and strong and edged with just a little panic. And he knows it's the last time he'll hear it and even after everything, after he thought there was nothing left of his heart, he can feel it break again.

* * *

  
Naruto chased him. Sasuke knew no matter what he said to him that he would. He ran from Naruto for days, never letting him catch up. On the fourth day, he felt him turn around and go back. He didn't for a second believe that he had given up, only taken a break in his search. He would try to find Sasuke again. But that couldn't be allowed to happen. So he conceals his chakra, leaves fire country, and disappears. And suddenly he finds himself, for the first time in his life, without a goal. Without any dark ambition to guide and drive him. So he becomes the one thing he has always been, an avenger. 

* * *

He tracks missing nin and removes their heads. He seeks out corruption and destroys it. He finds all that is dark and drags it, broken and bloody, into the light. He tells no one his name and covers his rinnegan. He is a shadow. They call him a demon, and maybe he's that too.

Naruto wouldn't approve of his methods, but Naruto isn't with him. And even after four years that thought still makes his chest ache.

* * *

  
Sasuke finds himself in the land of fire. He's done his best to stay away from the whole country but he's after a particularly difficult group of assassins, and they've just crossed over the border from the land of rice. As he closes in Sasuke realizes that they're somewhere near the Valley of the End. And that makes him feel... _something_. Something he can't focus on right now.

He breaks out of the trees and runs onto the water after them. They turn towards him, two women and a man, and fall into fighting stances. So they've finally decided to face him? The information he received was vague and there are no identifying marks or symbols on any of them. Their powers are unknown and that could be deadly. But, Uchiha Sasuke hasn't been afraid of death for a long time. 

"So the Red Demon has finally caught us?" says one of the women. She doesn't say it arrogantly like someone who is foolishly overconfident, but there is a calm to her words like this is expected and has been prepared for. And she calls him the Red Demon. It's a name which has become quietly famous, and quietly feared. Sasuke's never known if they call him red because of the Sharingan, or the blood. He's never cared.

He narrows his eyes at them but says nothing. They remain just as silent and for that he is grateful, he can't stand when opponents start arrogant taunts and ramblings. 

_Claims of friendship, of bonds._

And then they're leaning forward and all coming at him at once. _A curse mark spreading._ Fighting with only taijutsu and kunai. _A cloak of orange chakra_. They come in close and come right back at him whenever he pushes one of them away. _Lightning crackling like a thousand birds chirping._ It's three against one and they're skilled. _A whirling ball of chakra._ He doesn't have a chance to form any signs. _A scratch across a forgotten forehead protector_. But his Sharingan is active and he sees all their attacks and blocks them. _Spitting blood and falling to weak knees._ He tries to get some distance but they're on all sides and not letting him move.

_A goodbye never spoken._

He thinks to call up Susanoo and push them back when an attack he sees no reason to dodge connects with his chest. The woman's palm stays for a moment and her partners are jumping away from him. He watches as she removes her hand and jumps back with them. And where it had been... _dammit, careless._

"Do you know why we were hired Red Demon?" The woman asks, voice steady and eyes on the seal now on his chest. Sasuke grits his teeth as he feels the seal start to activate and begin to expand. "You've caused a lot of trouble for many people. Now it's time for you to disappear."

When the markings have grown to cover every inch of his skin they start to glow a faint blue. _Dammit._

"Enjoy the past." 

_What?_

But he doesn't have time to think about what she's said. Whatever is happening, it looks like it's going to be his end. He looks up. His eyes falling on the stone statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. He wanted to avoid that particular reminder, but now the regret and sorrow burn through him. _I'm sorry Naruto._

The light is growing steadily brighter, and he has to close his eyes against it before it becomes blinding. He could do something. Could use some kind of desperate counter but... he doesn't. _I'm sorry._

And then the light is burning him. Tearing his body and soul to shreds. He screams and suddenly he's falling and there's water all around him. And then just as quickly the water and the light and the excruciating pain are all gone. And he's falling again but now it's through air. He lands on his back, dirt and grass below him, and groans. 

For a few minutes he doesn't move. He breathes deeply and opens his eyes slowly. There is more moonlight than there should be and he finds himself surrounded by trees. He reflexively makes sure it isn't a genjutsu and sits up slowly. _Alive, huh?_

And then he senses it. Something he hasn't felt so close in years, even the times when Naruto was chasing him. Nine-tails chakra. But... it isn't Naruto and it isn't the Kyuubi. Sasuke frowns and stands. The pain and the seal's markings are gone. He doesn't understand what's happened but he focuses on the chakra he's feeling for the moment instead and rushes forward.

He finds what he's looking for a mile up ahead. He stands on a tree branch and narrows his eyes as he looks down towards them.

"The gold and silver brothers? Huh, I could've sworn you were both dead." Sasuke jumps from the tree and lands across from them. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to fix that."

"Who the hell are you!?" Kinkaku growls.

"The man who's going to kill you." Sasuke says as he draws his katana and channels lightning across the blade. 

"You're the one who's about to die!" Ginkaku shouts. 

And strangely, Sasuke finds himself preferring the taunts to the silence of the last group he fought. He knows these two, not well, but enough, and he is looking forward to winning this fight. They spring towards each other at the same time and a wild laugh forces it's way out of Sasuke's chest as they clash. _This'll be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is feeling very sad and kinda crazy, Tobirama POV next chapter!! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Two

The Nidaime kneels with a finger pressed against the ground, his students surrounding him. The Kinkaku unit is closing in on them. They talk about a decoy. Hiruzen volunteers, and Danzo after him. The Nidaime tells them that he will be the decoy while they all escape. He is about to stand, about to appoint Sarotobi Hiruzen as the next Hokage. Senju Tobirama is about to go to his death, but before he can, the forest shakes. He can hear the trees fall to the north of them. He closes his eyes and focuses back on his sensing.

"What is that?"

"What are they trying to do?"

"They're closing in!"

"No." Tobirama opens his eyes and frowns. "Someone is fighting Kinkaku and Ginkaku. I don't recognize their chakra." 

"A friend or foe?" asks Saru. The ground trembles and Tobirama shakes his head.

"I don't know." He pauses and his frown deepens. "Ginkaku has been struck down. His chakra is fading."

"Who could possibly be fighting them?" says Koharu.

"What should we do?" Homura asks.

"We will take full advantage of this turn of events." Again he moves to stand, but before he can, "Kinkaku has been defeated as well." He can't keep the surprise out of his voice. And, "The rest of the Kinkau unit is closing in on their location." A pause, "The newcomer is striking them down."

His students fall silent and Tobirama focuses entirely on the battle taking place. Whoever this is, their chakra is dark and twisted and there's a lot of it, more than even he has. And they are killing the members of the Kinkaku unit at an alarmingly fast rate. After a few minutes of tense silence, Tobirama opens his eyes to look at his students.

"The entire Kinkaku Unit is dead."

"Wasn't it only one person, how is that possible?" Homura asks, and he can't keep the edge of fear out of his voice. 

"I intend to find out." And this time nothing stops him from getting to his feet. "Follow at a distance. Stay out of sight."

"Yes sir!"

Then they're rushing through the forest, jumping from branch to branch. With his students a safe distance behind him, he lands at the edge of the newly formed clearing. Trees have been destroyed, the land is scorched, and the ground is littered with bodies. And in the center of it all is a man cleaning blood from a katana. 

Tobirama takes a step and the man turns towards him. He thinks he sees surprise flash across his face, his face which is painted with blood spatter. And his right eye... _Uchiha_. But he doesn't recognize this Uchiha and with this kind of power, he would remember his face. 

"Who are you?"

"They call me the Red Demon." He stands and slips the katana back into the sheath at his side. Moonlight falls across him and Tobirama has never known anyone with a more fitting name. His clothes and hair are black, skin pale, but what attracts attention is the red. His left eye isn't visible, covered by his hair, but his right is the glowing red of the Sharingan. And the blood... It's not just his face but his neck, hands, and clothes are all stained with it. And it doesn't look like a drop of it belongs to him.

"Though I've never liked it. And I suppose there would be no one here who would know that name anyway."

"It is a suitable title. But what about an actual name?"

The Uchiha hums, a hint of amusement showing on his face. "Blunt as ever I see. Aren't you ever polite when you first meet someone?"

Tobirama frowns. "Excuse me? We've never met before."

"Ah, my apologies Nidaime. This is all just a bit confusing for me and I'm having trouble deciding how to proceed."

"Start with a name." He says, looking at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes. The way he's acting is strange. _Proceed with what?_

"Very well. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"What are you doing here?" Uchiha Sasuke waves a hand at the scene of carnage around them.

"Saving your life. Although, I didn't realize it at the time."

"What? What do you mean saving my life?" There is surprise in his voice and the Uchiha gives a tiny knowing smile.

"I attacked the Gold and Silver brothers because they are criminals and I happened to end up here. You were intending to use yourself as a decoy while your team escaped, but you would've been killed. I've already killed every member of the Kinkaku Unit myself, thereby saving your life."

"How would you know that?"

"I know a lot of things." Suddenly a shadow seems to pass over the Uchiha's face. His fists clench and when he speaks again his voice holds a sharp edge of anger. "But none of it matters." Then he turns and starts pacing back and forth. "Those bastards. Nothing I do will ever matter again. I can't believe they did this to me. I wish they'd just killed me." 

"What are you talking about?" Tobirama says in a low voice. The Uchiha turns and his expression is fierce, made all the worse by the blood drying on his skin.

"I'm trapped in my own personal hell. And there isn't a fucking thing I can do about it!" The words come out as a snarl but Tobirama feels certain the anger isn't directed at him. "That damned seal. How could I be so careless? How could I have let this happen?" And the anger in his voice fades, replaced with sadness. He drops to the ground and covers his face with his hands.

"It was that damned valley. I was thinking about him in the back of my mind, and it had me distracted. Now I won't ever know if he's alright. And there's nothing I can do to help him anymore." His voice is quiet and shaking and in the silence between them, Tobirama is sure he's started to cry.

He doesn't know what to do. This man has just killed twenty people like it's nothing. But here he is crying about... well he doesn't exactly know what. But he's also an Uchiha, which means he might be about to go completely insane, if he hasn't already. Tobirama knows all of this. But still, he crosses the distance between them and kneels in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He speaks quietly and softly and it surprises even him. It clearly shocks the Uchiha too, because he starts and moves his hands from his face. When he looks up his face is streaked with tears and his shoulders are still shaking slightly. His left eye is visible now and it's something purple and ringed and the word rinnegan drifts through Tobirama's mind before he decides that it's a question for later.

He barks out a harsh and bitter laugh, "Fuck no, I'm not okay!" His eyes drift down to his blood-stained hands and he shakes his head, speaking quietly again, "These past four years I hunted down every criminal, traitor, and scumbag I could. I wanted to try to help. To make up for the things I had done. But now," he takes a shaky breath. "Now he's gone, and there's nothing I can do for him." 

Tobirama knows this man is talking about someone he loved. Someone he loved above all else. And so he says the only thing he can, and he says it with all the sorrow and sincerity of someone who understands what this man feels, because he does, "I'm sorry." 

Uchiha Sasuke looks up at him and they meet each other's gaze. Tobirama knows he shouldn't, his Sharingan is still active after all, but he does. And when the Uchiha's face softens just a little bit, he doesn't regret it for a second. Then he glances away and his eye spins and returns to what must be its normal black, while the left stays the same. _Strange._

"You don't have to, you know..." The Uchiha says and gestures to Tobirama with his hand. "Besides, you don't even know me."

"Well, you did save my life." Tobirama says with a raised eyebrow.

"That's true." He says with a slowly growing smirk. 

Then someone drops down from the trees at the edge of the clearing. Tobirama turns towards them and he can feel the Uchiha tense. It's Danzo. 

"I'm sorry Sensei, I know that you said to stay out of sight but-"

Then the Uchiha is on his feet and leaping backward, crouching into a fighting stance and gripping the hilt of his katana.

"He's only a member of my escort unit." He says to the Uchiha as he stands. The Uchiha hasn't drawn his katana but his knuckles are white with his grip on the hilt. His eyes narrow and don't leave Danzo's face.

"I know exactly who he is." The Uchiha says in a low growl, releasing killing intent which would've made a lesser man tremble. But the Nidaime only frowns and prepares himself for a fight. _How could he know Danzo? And why is he acting so hostile towards him? If it were hatred for Konoha then he certainly would've attacked the Hokage. So why?_

"Shimura Danzo!" He roars, "I thought this anger was long buried, but if you step any closer, on the memory of my brother, I will kill you!"

"What-" And a look of genuine confusion passes over Danzo's face. "I don't understand. Who are you?"

The Uchiha snarls and Senju Tobirama has never seen a face filled with so much hatred. But he doesn't attack and he doesn't speak. And after a moment of tense silence, the Uchiha's eyes flicker back to Tobirama. The hatred is still there but the Nidaime knows that it isn't meant for him. Then he seems to decide something because he's suddenly turning and disappearing through the trees.

He can hear Danzo release a breath and then the rest of his team is dropping from the trees to stand beside him. _What just happened?_

"Kagami, did you recognize that man or his name?" 

"No." He says and shakes his head.

"Danzo." The Nidaime's gaze is steady and his voice firm. "How do you know that man? He spoke as if you killed his brother."

Danzo's eyes harden and he clenches his fists. "I don't know. I've never seen him before. And I've never killed an Uchiha. I don't understand his hatred of me." 

Tobirama looks down at the cooling bodies of Kinkaku and Ginkaku and then turns towards the opposite treeline. _Who are you Uchiha Sasuke?_

* * *

  
Sasuke drops down beside a river after putting ten miles between himself and Danzo. He's breathing hard and shaking. "Dammit!" he shouts and slams his fist into the rocky shore. 

Then he closes his eyes and tries to breathe deeply. After a few minutes, he's returned to his normal cool calm. He opens his eyes and starts to strip off his dirty and bloodied clothes. _It didn't use to be like this. I was never so messy before._ The seal is still there, a small black design pressed into the skin on his chest. Sasuke ignores it. He finds a storage scroll and retrieves a bar of soap, a towel, and fresh clothes from it. And he starts to scrub off the blood. It's dried and he rubs his skin raw. Then he wades into the icy water. 

And that's how Senju Tobirama finds him. Waist deep in the river and staring up at the moon with a blank face. He's brought two people with him. Sasuke turns to face them, his fingers trailing through the water. They stand just behind the Nidaime and on either side of him. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Uchiha Kagami. Sasuke still has mixed feelings about the Sandaime.

He sees the Nidaime's eyes slide over his chest and fix on the seal there, then snap back to his face with a frown. "I did hear you say something about a seal. I suppose that's it."

Sasuke moves his hand from the water to run his fingers over the black ink. He only says a quiet yes and starts towards the shore. They say nothing as he leaves the water and picks up the towel. He moves slowly and pays them no mind as he dries himself off. They wait while he pulls his black pants on and sits down on a rock while beginning to wrap bandages around his calves. He raises his eyes.

The Nidaime's eyes give nothing away, he stands with his arms folded and a slight frown, and besides the lack of cracked skin and dark eyes that signify a reanimation, Sasuke finds that he's just as he remembers him. The Sandaime is young and there are hints of confusion and uncertainty under his determined expression. Uchiha Kagami watches him carefully, his Sharingan active and expression calm. Sasuke sighs.

"What would you like from me Nidaime?" 

"An explanation." His voice is hard and Sasuke sighs again. He slips the sandals on his feet and steps forward. The Sandaime and Kagami tense but he ignores them, walking to stand in front of the Nidaime. He still isn't wearing a shirt and moonlight falls across his chest.

"Take a look at my seal." He says calmly, their eyes meeting. "I only know what it did. But I'm no fuinjutsu master, maybe you can tell just by looking at it." 

The Nidaime furrows his brow but looks down at Sasuke's chest. He studies it in silence for a minute, then fixes his gaze back on his face.

"I can't be sure. But it looks like something to do with space-time. Though I've never seen anything like it before."

Sasuke nods and steps back. He pulls his shirt on and sits back down on the rock. He watches the river flow and speaks quietly.

"I was tracking a group of assassins. I followed them over the border of rice country and caught up with them in the Valley of the End. I knew very little about them or their abilities, just that they were recently responsible for at least a dozen assassinations across fire country. I was distracted, and I fought carelessly. One of them slapped this seal on me. There was a light and unbelievable pain, I was sure that I was going to die. But I didn't. I fell into the forest and when I felt the Kyuubi's chakra I went to see why. You know the rest."

"This seal transported you to a different location? I can understand that. But that doesn't explain much else." Sasuke looks away from the water and fixes his eyes on the Nidaime's face. 

"I'm from a different time. The seal didn't just send me to a different location. It sent me decades into the past."

Kagami and the Sandaime are shocked and they don't even try to keep it off of their faces. But the Nidaime...

"I suppose that makes sense." He pauses, "But if you claim I was about to be killed surely I could not be alive in the time you came from, why did you speak as if you knew me?" He doesn't sound suspicious, only curious.

"Because of a Jutsu you created. The Edo Tensei."

He groans and tilts his head back. "I banned that Jutsu. Why was someone using it?"

"Because I asked him to. I had some questions to ask the four previous Hokage. And we were also in the middle of a war." Sasuke shrugs at the Nidaime's stern look and narrowed eyes. 

"You really believe him, Sensei?" The Sadaime asks in an uncertain voice.

"Why shouldn't I Saru? I am not blind to the possibility of a seal like this existing. I'm not entirely convinced but it does make sense." He returns his attention to Sasuke. "Why did you become so hostile towards Shimura Danzo?"

Sasuke grits his teeth and looks away. "He ordered the slaughter of my clan. And had my own brother carry it out." He can hear a small gasp from Kagami but ignores it. His eyes flash with anger and land on the Sidaime, who looks stricken. "You were responsible too, Sidaime but I don't blame you the way I do Danzo." He freezes and shock settles firmly on his face.

"That is unfortunate, however-" The Nidaime starts but Sasuke cuts him off.

"No. I've already listened to your opinions about my clan. I have no need to hear them again. It's been years since I've learned the truth, and I've already taken my revenge. I don't want to dwell on this hatred anymore."

"Revenge?" asks the Nidaime and his voice is full of cold fury. And when Sasuke speaks his voice holds just as much ice.

"When I learned the truth, I fought Danzo and killed him. I regret a lot of the things I've done, but killing the bastard who had an arm covered in the Sharingan of my slaughtered kin isn't one of them."

Kagami's face drains of color and the Nidaime frowns again. A quiet moment passes. Then Sasuke sighs again and the anger seems to leave him. He stands and starts to gather the rest of his things. And he says quietly, mostly to himself, "My brother deserved better." Then he straightens and faces them again. 

"I'm tired." He says, and he is. Sasuke is so very tired of everything. "I'll give you some advice about what the future holds, I'll even take care of one of the nastier problems for you, but after that.." he trails off because he doesn't know what he's going to do. What can he do? "After that, I'm gone. I'm not here to protect, or to save anyone. I'm just... here." 

His eyes have lowered to the ground and even when the Nidaime approaches he doesn't lookup. 

"Come with me back to Konoha and work for the village." He says it like it's an order and Sasuke's eyes snap up to his face. He's serious.

"I can't do that." Sasuke says with a shake of his head.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to help."

Sasuke freezes. "I wanted to help Naruto. But he's gone. And this," He gestures around them. "None of this matters."

"It does." The Nidaime says harshly. "The world may be different, and the people you care about may not be here, but we are all still alive. There are people here who need protection, who need saving. What will you do instead? Become the Red Demon again?"

Sasuke sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut. _Once again I am without a goal. And here he is offering me one. Offering me a place in Konoha. But how can I possibly return there, it hasn't been my home in so many years? And yet... And yet what else is there?_

He opens his eyes, meets the Nidaime's steady gaze, and nods, "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Sasuke is a bit unstable but he's been through a lot, what do you expect :/


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda iffy about this chapter but I really just needed to get over it and post it already, so here you go!!

"Please don't call me that," The Sadaime says nervously, "Just Sarutobi, or Saru, or even Hiruzen is fine."

Sasuke hums, a tiny smirk curling his lips, "If you insist."

Sarutobi nods frantically, "I do." Sasuke huffs out a laugh and jumps forward to run alongside the Nidaime.

"And to think you were going to make him Hokage. People would've been calling him that tomorrow."

The Nidaime raises an eyebrow, "Are you saying he didn't do well?"

"No..." And Sasuke trails off, pausing to think for a moment. "He was a good Hokage. Besides letting two _unsavory_ characters run wild."

"Do you mean Danzo?"

"Yes."

"And the other?"

Sasuke thinks of golden eyes. Of scales and snakes and blood. Of people screaming, _of_ _experiments_. Of a bite on his neck and a curse mark. Thinks of a low grating voice that promised him power and he almost shivers. But Orochimaru is gone now and even if he weren't, a snake is nothing to fear. So Sasuke only frowns and shakes his head.

"Orochimaru. But he's only a child now." The Nidaime watches him carefully.

"You knew him well." And it's a statement, not a question. Sasuke nods but says nothing more, thinking of three years spent in darkness with only snakes for company. 

The Nidaime asks him nothing more, and for that he's grateful.

* * *

When they arrive at the Konoha gates hours later, Sasuke tenses. _I can't do this._ He wants to turn back around and run. Find somewhere to hide and forget he ever agreed to any of this. But then there's a firm and steady hand on his shoulder shocking him out of his spiraling thoughts. _When's the last time someone touched me outside of a fight?_ He glances at the Nidaime who isn't looking at him, but straight ahead.

"Let's go." He says firmly, and when the hand is removed and he steps forward, Sasuke follows.

The guards offer a quick greeting and a confused look at Sasuke's presence but they say nothing. And then they are stepping into Konoha. Dawn will break in another hour, but for now, the streets are bathed in moonlight. And... And it looks so different, but that's only to be expected. And Sasuke really doesn't know how he feels about all of this. 

The Nidaime dismisses Kagami and Sarutobi, tells them to go home and get some rest and that he'll send for them tomorrow. Then he tells Sasuke to follow him and starts out for the Hokage tower. When they arrive in his office Sasuke wastes no time and heads for the couch pushed up against the wall, dropping down in it and leaning back. The Nidaime raises an eyebrow as he puts up the privacy seals.

"I can tell this is going to take a while." Sasuke says flatly.

"Fair enough." The Nidaime says and starts stripping off his armor. He puts it away in a closet along with his fur, happuri, and weapons. 

When he finishes he stands there in his dark pants and shirt, combing a hand through his hair. And in the low light of the lanterns, Sasuke is struck by how handsome he is. He knew it before of course. But he didn't notice it like he does now. Without the battle gear and the cracked skin of the reanimation, his face is soft but sharp. The red markings setting off his eyes and making him look dangerous. And he can see the deadly grace in his movements, the strength of his body. And he's younger than Sasuke first assumed when he was a teenager, probably only ten years older than he is now. And when the Nidaime's eyes fix on him and he can see a flash of kindness somewhere in them, Sasuke feels a jolt of attraction burn through him. It's sharp and consuming and it promises to ruin him, and before it can he ruthlessly shoves it back down and pretends it's forgotten.

The Nidaime grabs a chair and sits down across from him. He waits for a moment, studying the face that Sasuke has forced to remain expressionless. Then he sighs and folds his arms across his chest, which without the armor makes him look more put out than fearsome. _Cute_. But then that's pushed down too and it's back to the matter at hand.

"Tell me about the future." 

And Sasuke does. 

He tells him what he knows about the end of the war, and the second and third wars after that. About Uchiha Madara and how he still lives. He thinks the Nidaime might jump up and demand they go after him right away, but he only grits his teeth and asks him to continue. Sasuke tells him about Danzo and root and how he took children and brainwashed them and had them kill each other, and that the Sadaime looked the other way. He talks about Uchiha Obito, the nine-tails attack, the coup, and Itachi. He talks about himself, his quest for revenge, leaving the village and training under Orochimaru, fighting Itachi, learning the truth and going after Danzo. Then about the fourth shinobi war, how he used the Edo Tensei to speak to the Hokage and then joined the battle with them. Then the ten-tails jinchuriki, the Sage of the Six Paths, and Kaguya's revival and then her sealing. He tells him that when the war was over he disappeared and became the Red Demon.

When he's finished the morning light is streaming into the room. The Nidaime said nothing as he spoke, sitting silently and absorbing what he had to say. Now he leans back, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"It appears, among other things, I have failed to properly teach my students." He says it quietly and, Sasuke thinks, to himself. Then he opens his eyes and fixes Sasuke with a sharp look.

"Will you remain loyal to Konoha?"

This is it. This is the moment where he must decide what he will do. And he has to be sure. Sure that he can work for this village, work for this Hokage. And when he looks into red eyes he 'knows'. Knows that if he says no, if he tries to betray the village, he will be killed. There will be no chase, no screaming his name, no calling him brother and asking him to remember the past. The Nidaime will be merciless. The Nidaime will kill him. And strangely, the thought is comforting. And it gives him his answer.

"Yes."

"Then as soon as your story can be confirmed by a Yamanaka and I explain the situation to the Uchiha you will be considered a Konoha nin."

* * *

  
Having someone poke around inside your head for hours isn't exactly a pleasant experience and it's certainly not something Sasuke wants to repeat, but it means the Nidaime believes him now so it's definitely worth it. Sasuke wonders what he'll say to the Uchiha to 'explain the situation' but he also doesn't particularly care. It's not as if Sasuke's going to go anywhere near the Uchiha compound.

  
He pushes the door to the apartment open after the ANBU leaves him there. (Or at least pretends to leave him, he knows she'll still be lurking.) It's a small place. The door opens into a living room void of furniture, a set of windows casting sunlight on the dusty floor. To the right, a kitchen with a sink, a couple of burners, and an icebox. On the opposite side of the living room, there's a small hallway. A bedroom on one side and a tiny bathroom with a shower stall, toilet, and a vanity, on the other. It isn't a dirty place, it just looks like no one had touched it in a few months.   


  
It was all very strange. For anyone else, it wouldn't be. But... Sasuke had spent the last four years living almost exclusively outside, and the three years before that in Orochimaru's hideouts. Standing here in a normal apartment was disorienting, to say the least. 

_Well... I guess I'll clean up and get some furniture._

And he does. Quickly. Because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't waste time. By the afternoon he has a fully furnished apartment. His wallet is significantly lighter, but that was only money he'd earned from collecting bounties so it hardly matters.

_Well, what now?_

The Nidaime told him he'd send for him in the morning. So until then... He gets himself a writing set, scrolls, and a few maps. Then, aided by his Sharingan, he starts writing down everything he can remember about a future now lost to him.   


  



End file.
